1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to automotive safety devices, specifically to a universal type add on air bag inflator for safety assistance of a motor vehicle occupant in the event of an impact due to collision.
2. Description of Prior Art
Progressive efforts in improving automotive safety have produced what is now commonly called air bags. These are inflatable barriers that are designed to inflate and develop between occupants and interior vehicle surfaces during the impact of a collision. Air bags are now being installed on most vehicles during vehicle manufacture as original factory equipment. In some cases air bags can be installed after vehicle manufacture by what is known as retrofitting or as an add on accessory. Typical methods of inflation of air bags are gases stored under high pressure until released at time of deployment; or gases generated from ignition of a pyrotechnic charge; or by a hybrid gas generator which is a combination of the two aforementioned methods.
The most prevalent locations in a vehicle for installation of retrofit or add on type air bags are in the steering wheel or column, dashboard, door panel or roof lining, seat back, and within or replacing a structural element of a vehicle.
The invention of (Chandler, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,315) discloses an elongated tubular shaped hybrid gas generator inflation system for installation within a hollow steering column, or replacing a solid steering column or other structural element of a vehicle thereby saving material and weight. However, this inflation system may be costly because it necessitates continual adaptive design and complex specialized installation due to the broad range of vehicle types and manufacture. The invention of (Kithl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,241) discloses a pyrotechnic inflation system that is mounted overhead on the vehicle's interior roof panel in a longitudinal tunnel shaped configuration and proposes the use of an accelerometer to detect sudden deceleration; microprocessors to monitor occupant position; warning lights and printed warning notices to assist occupant in maintaining proper positioning. While this inflation system possesses relative ease of installation it is complex in operation and excessive in cost. This inflation system is also limited in application due to the many variable factors of vehicle roof construction such as a low roof design; T-Tops; removable roofs; and convertibles. Another previous invention (Offenlegunsschrift, German Patent No. 2,041,741) suggests inflation systems stowed in the roof lining or in combination within the forward and mid support pillars or rear support pillars. This inflation system offers multi-directional occupant protection but is complex in installation, expensive, and is limited in application also due to the variable factors of vehicle roof construction as previously mentioned and because of variables in support pillar construction, i.e. support pillars to narrow to accommodate these components within; or the mid and rear pillars being non-existent as with some types of sport utility vehicles and convertibles. Still another invention (Stutz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,898) suggests an inflation system located at an upper rear corner of a lateral window. This inflation system offers side impact proctection however, only partially covers the lateral window providing a limited protective area.
Other commonly known disadvantages of present day inflation systems have been the angle and force of inflator development directly toward the occupant, where in some cases have caused injury rather than protect; and the restricted ability of the occupant to quickly evacuate the vehicle after a collision because of location and/or configuration of the air bag once deployed even when automatically deflated. Further disadvantages of retrofit or other inflation systems are cost and requiring installation at specialized shops.